


【卡带】都是演技派2

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606





	【卡带】都是演技派2

“什么！有宇智波要出演腐剧！”

“天呐！这真是天大的好消息！我希望是鼬神和助助！”

“别想了，晓好不容易捧出来的角儿怎么可能立马拉下水，鼬神还是单身的好。”

“怎么？你们这些唯粉是看不起我们CP粉吗？”

“不要在这里掐架啦！据说另一位的主演是木叶的演员啊，你们也想让鼬神演吗？”

“拒否！坚决拒否！就算我是唯粉也接受不了没有CP感的演员来蹭名度，有大大知道木叶的那位是谁出演吗？”

“好像是猿飞阿斯玛？”

“……突然没了期待，他不是跟红姐姐炒绯闻吗？我还以为他俩会有新剧上映呢。”

“我也是！虽然很想看鼬神演CP剧啦，但他俩真的画风差别很大啊！导演求求你睁大眼睛看看啊！”

“不是阿斯玛，是旗木卡卡西，他才是男一号。”

“！！！！！”

“卧槽，半夜2点多我被炸醒。卡卡西可是木叶出品的新剧中比主角人气还要高的存在，四次投票三次榜首，他火了后广告娱乐应接不暇，让他去演腐剧，木叶是自掘坟墓吗？”

“楼上直男已认证。”

“腐剧怎么了？现在大趋势不都是腐剧和百合剧吗？趁着大红大紫的时候再火一把，木叶这才是会赚钱！”

“如果是卡卡西老师演男一号的话，又期待起来了，小受是鼬神也突然能接受了。”

“我不接受！鼬神怎么能是受！我可是绝对鼬佐的！”

“好了，大家也别期待了，男二是宇智波没错，但鼬神和佐助都没有档期，跟止水演别的剧，听说还是悬疑推理片，这个我关注好久了。”

“那能是谁？宇智波有名气年龄又合适的应该没人了吧？”

“虽然我也觉得不太可能，但除了他没有其他人了。”

“艹！突然知道是谁了！”

“谁啊？大家说的到底是谁？快告诉我，抱紧各位大大。”

“宇智波带土啊！”

“……”

“……”

“……”

………………

“……www，怎么这么多……虽然我也很不喜欢他就是了。”

“绝对是蹭名气！晓给了木叶多少钱竟然请了卡卡西老师，老师缺钱我们可以募捐啊，不要下海被坏人利用！”

“蹭名气＋1。虽然宇智波带土的演技不错，但他的形象演受角很不适合吧，虽然是个宇智波，但长得一点都不好看。”

“是啊，他超凶的，听说还经常耍大牌，连斑爷都杠呢！”

“厉害厉害！能杠斑爷的人还能活着已经是个奇迹了，没红很正常。”

“哼哼（奸笑.jpg）这样的坏孩子就该好好操一顿！”

“哈哈哈哈哈！楼上说的没错，顶你上去。”

“如果宇智波带土被抹布，也许我还会看一看。”

“这样一说，突然期待了，我也喜欢抹布，就喜欢看坏人被一群人酱酱又酿酿。”

“可怜了我家男神还要跟他拍戏，为了男神暂且也期待一下下吧，大不了弃剧就是了。”

下面的纷纷表示赞同。

 

带土不知道他还没开拍，网络上已经被抄的沸沸扬扬，最多的声音也是他蹭热度。卷为了让他专心看剧本从没有提过这件事，带土也一直不知道他又被扣了一顶“不要脸”的帽子。

卡卡西却不是，自从公司放出新剧的消息开始，基本每天都会浏览一遍网友的评论。每看到中伤带土的言论，卡卡西都会微微皱眉。他也是演员，也尊重每一个认真演戏的演员，他觉得带土不该被如此对待。虽然他小的时候很笨拙，但后期的爆发力和演技都让他很佩服。

大和见他又在浏览那些网页，为他倒了一杯咖啡，放在他的桌子上。

“前辈的目的已经达到了，怎么还愁眉不展？”

卡卡西揉了揉眉心，对大和道了谢，端起咖啡品尝，“不知道这样做对他是好还是坏，如果因为我又再一次成为众矢之的，以后再翻身很难吧。”

“他？我怎么记得前辈当初说是看好这个剧本才会据理力争的？原来是为了他？”大和不信。

“嘛，关心一下合作伙伴而已，如果因为舆论中途换演员我也很头疼呢。”卡卡西笑的眉眼弯弯。

大和自从当了卡卡西的经纪人后，几乎每天都在提心吊胆。每次都是突如其来的决定和主意让他应接不暇，就怕哪天他会身败名裂当不了演员。偏偏观众就是喜欢他，不管怎样都是喜欢他，无论是演只露出一直眼的神秘人，还是懒惰爱小黄书的死宅都会很受欢迎。因为他总能在最低谷的时候突然圈粉，又加上称为被上帝眷顾的俊颜，即使只做个模特也会被人疯狂追捧。更不用说由鸣人主演的《疾风之刃》在里面饰演主角的老师，一个背负着一生诺言的男人，像稻草人一般默默守护着学生和国家。立体饱满的人设形象更是吸引了一群群的疯狂粉丝，名气直接超越主角。

大和是同意他正红的时候拉拢更多资源，但抢自家人的角色怎么觉得都不地道。不过阿斯玛表示娶到红比什么都重要，他一个外人也不好多说什么。只是演腐剧怎样都会有争议，大和相信卡卡西的眼光，一直认为前辈选的一定是对的，以之前的经验而言。

但今天这话似乎目的并没有那么单纯，不过他也告诉自己可能想多了。

 

但第二天就被打了脸，开着车来到带土住的楼下，到目前都不知道前辈为什么要绕远路来接他。可刚把人接上车，没多久气氛却变的凝重起来。

“他们说什么都跟我没关系。”带土阴沉着脸。

大和为卡卡西捏了一把汗，真是哪壶不开提哪壶。带土一上车就被卡卡西问有没有看公司的宣传新闻，带土表示不清楚，他竟然拿着手机给带土一条条的看新闻下的评论。

你这是来炫耀的吧！就算是想打击对方也不用这么明目张胆啊，绅士呢？风度呢？

别说带土，他一个自家的经纪人都想说太不地道了。大和在后视镜里使各种眼神暗语，人家卡大牌愣是当没看见。

到了宾馆后，各自跟大家打过招呼，听完导演的安排，带土把自己锁在房间里再也没出来。

 

卡卡西的一顿冷嘲热讽，虽然让带土很生气，但他根本就没有置气的时间，后天就是正式开拍的第一场，明天还要拍海报，剩下的时间寥寥无几，他必须做好十足的准备，毕竟腐剧的床戏他也是第一次演。

《神威之恋》的剧情讲的是一对青梅竹马的两个小伙伴自小一起长大，鹿惊是黑帮的少主，而小鳶只是普通的邻家男孩。虽然身份差别很大，但两人的感情一直很好。

可鹿惊的特殊身份一直存在着潜在的危险，一次两大帮派的斗争绑了黑帮的小主人，但那次被绑架的是小鳶。之后两个帮派的战斗让鹿惊失去了一只眼，小鳶被压在了金钢水泥板底下，临死前把仅剩的一只完好的眼睛给了一生最重要的同伴。

之后过了十几年，本来已经死掉的小鳶却出现在鹿惊的面前，半边全是疤痕的脸的小鳶早就忘记了之前的记忆，成为最好用的杀人机器。

从没有失手的他，自从遇到鹿惊后频频失手，也似乎有一点点的记忆要回想起来，培养他的人却觉得他已经废了，处理抛弃。后又被鹿惊捡到，精心照顾。

那时候两人都暗生情愫，感情逐步升温。之后他们又遇到了各种各样的事情，如时局动荡和党派之争。但都是两人相互扶持，困难都慢慢过去，即使小鳶还是什么都不记得。

最后的故事当然要虐一把，当小鳶恢复记忆的时候，鹿惊却陷入了死局，小鳶决定代替他去死。而死之前和这一生最爱的人进行了最后的缠绵，也就是传说中的“分手炮”。而这分手炮就是带土和卡卡西的第一场对手戏。

剧情大概是这个样子，但带土喜欢的是里面没什么所谓的大义，大都是对人性的拷问和反思，里面形形色色什么人都有，上至政客下至妓女，如果拍的好真的会还原他们的部分生活。而主角们的感情也是让人很揪心，即使他们手上再脏，也会让人感觉到他们的爱情很纯粹。

带土试着酝酿感情，与爱人诀别的最后一次做爱，一定是悲伤又热情，打开全部的自己去接纳自己的爱人。羞耻心什么的通通都不能要，而他一定要管理好自己的表情，他虽然嘴上不在乎别人的看法，但内心还是紧张不被别人认可。想着作为一个受，尤其是长成他这样的受，该怎样才能让人心动呢？带土在镜子面前反复做练习。

 

到了拍摄那天，带土和卡卡西相互说完了台词，都温柔的笑了起来，相互看着对方，慢慢的靠近，然后接吻。

连导演都惊讶两人竟都是毫无任何防护措施的舌吻，心理感叹真是赚到了。

之后一边吻一边互相脱对方的衣服，因为并不是第一次做爱，脱衣都没有那么急切，而是相互温柔的褪掉对方的上衣，裸出上身后，两人的呼吸都开始变得急促，加深了亲吻的力度。卡卡西往下亲吻带土的脖颈，一路往下来到胸膛，带土很配合的挺起胸肌，主动把乳头送入卡卡西的口中，银发男人急切的亲吻吸吮，用手指挫捏另一只乳头。

“cut！好，进行下一条。”导演吩咐各部门准备进行下个镜头的拍摄。

镜头里的两个演员一边亲吻抚摸一边拉扯进卧室，带土被卡卡西推倒在床上，带土紧紧用四肢盘住他说台词。

“快进来。”

卡卡西拿起床头柜上的润滑剂，打开后脱掉带土的裤子和内裤，“不着急，我们有的是时间，我们会一直在一起，相信我。”一边说一边把拿着润滑剂的手放在带土的屁股后面，把带有尖嘴的包装突然插进带土的屁眼里，使劲一捏，大半瓶的润滑剂被捏了进去，然后把瓶子扔在地上。

带土虽然也被惊到了，但马上镇定下来接着表演。他听到卡卡西的话，立马红了眼圈，捂住脸在卡卡西为他润滑的时候偷偷哭泣。

卡卡西掰开他的手，说：“别挡着，我想看你哭出来。”

艹，你小子说错台词了吧，我记得应该是“我想看看你的脸。”不过声音可以后期再配，也没有什么大不了的。

带土被卡卡西掰开胳膊，正酝酿情绪要流泪，卡卡西突然对导演说：“对不起，我好像说错台词，麻烦这里再重来一遍。”

“切。”带土的一声几不可闻的“切”，充满了鄙视和嘲讽。虽然大家都没听见，但卡卡西却听的一清二楚，却不介意的笑的如沐春风。

第二次重拍时，卡卡西依旧抬着带土的腿，拿着道具师重新准备的润滑剂，这次一整瓶的都挤进带土的后穴里。

这家伙是在报复他吧！

“对不起，请再重来一次。刚刚的表现不是很好。”卡卡西说。

绝对是在报复他！

带土第三次被挤进黏糊糊的液体时，想杀死卡卡西的心都有了。可还是依旧忍下来依旧眼泪汪汪的呻吟和哭泣。

两人做着性交的动作，带土一脸的享受，尽情的在床上舒展身体，眼泪却不停地流，卡卡西温柔又缠绵的亲吻他的眼睛和脸庞。

“好，cut！不错，接着下一条。”

再接下来的是不同体位的性交，因为他们拍的不是GV，所以不会具体到关键部分，一般只会摆好动作后模仿做爱的动作就好，最重要的还是肢体和上身以及脸的特写。

后背位时，卡卡西也是脸红粗喘，一脸的占有欲，而带土哭的更是厉害，配合着台词，明明是一副想逃的模样，却不停的让主角狠狠操他，让他永远记住这一天。

其实拍床戏对于男演员来说有时候挺尴尬，因为有时真的会勃起，尤其是入戏深的时候。不过现在对带土来说最尴尬的还不是这个。

带土演绎的是受，所以应导演的要求是全裸的，因为需要拍摄到屁股和大腿。可之前因为卡卡西给他灌进去的润滑剂因为体温开始化开了，屁股里不停的流水，带土既要演戏还要加紧屁股不让他流下来，就在他努力的时候，卡卡西突然拍了他屁股一巴掌。

“啊！”带土被打的有点懵，卡卡西趴在他耳边轻轻说：“你走神了。”

被卡卡西说走神，带土更加赌气，不再管后面是不是流水，不再紧绷着动着腰臀摇摆。

全放开后，之后的拍摄比较顺利，除了骑乘时，卡卡西一次次的要求重来，他蹲的腿都酸了，他都怀疑卡卡西是不是在整他，明明骑乘式他都是躺着不用动啊！

 

拍摄完成后，带土穿上浴衣，坐在一旁喝水，卡卡西那边就涌上一堆人不停的求他签名合影，之后又和导演编剧们相互寒暄。

真不愧是当红演员，真是八面玲珑。带土不太会社交，对不熟悉的人最多说声你好和再见，时间长了大家都觉得他因为有斑撑腰而摆架子，渐渐地也疏远了他。所以大家对带土的印象从圈外到圈内都觉得他不是一个好相处的人，带土表面上不表现出怎样，但心里也敏感的感受到不受大家的喜欢，所以聚会和聚餐也很少参加，他也不想扫了大家的兴。

“土土，辛苦咯。”本该出现在拍摄现场却一直一直没在的经纪人卷终于赶到了。

“你来的正好，送我回酒店。”带土现在只想回去马上洗个热水澡，屁股里的感觉让人很难受。

“哎呀，真抱歉，我只是路过，马上还要赶去小鼬那里。”卷很为难的看着他。

“你是我的经纪人还是他的？”带土叹了口气，知道也不能怪他，都是斑压榨剥削，“算了，我自己打车回去，谢谢你能来看我。”

“如果不介意，我们吃完饭一同回去。”卡卡西的声音突然响起。

“不用……了”带土刚要拒绝，卷立马过去道谢：“哎呀呀，卡卡西老师真是体贴呀，我家土土就拜托给你们喽。不要看他不怎么说话，其实土土是个好孩子呢。”

不要说多余的话啊！虽然他的经纪人总想改变别人对他的看法，但每次也会被他搞砸。

卷临走之前又跟导演和工作人员们挨着打了招呼，大家也对带土报以微笑，带土也只是面无表情的点点头。

拒绝不了卡卡西的邀请，跟大家一起参加了饭局，虽然在饭桌上也跟大家有一搭没一搭的聊着，总归也没有做出太失态的事情。可是带土却觉得自己越来越不对劲，浑身燥热头晕乎乎的，他明明没喝多少酒。

实在撑不住的他去了洗手间，刚进去突然腿软，股间一股莫名的痒意，下体也因燥热硬起来。明显感觉到身体不对劲，带土摸出手机想给卷打电话，但一直无人接听，他如果继续这个样子会很糟糕，必须先解决。

厕所正好无人，带土躲进一间锁好门，迫不及待的解掉腰带撸动着性器，由于也攒了挺长时间，在他自己不断的刺激下很快释放了。带土以为这样就结束了，可因为解决了前面的问题，后面的感觉更深了。他不得不伸进手指扣挖着后穴，没想到每次都挖出哗啦啦的液体，带土才想起这是之前卡卡西挤进去的润滑剂，带土拼命的扣挖着，恨不得把里面的液体全都掏出去，可挖的太深不小心碰到了微微鼓起的小包。

“嗯……”

不自禁发出一声呻吟，带土还没有回味过来这是什么感觉，突然门外响起卡卡西的声音：“带土，是你在里面吗？是不是不舒服？”

 

卡卡西迟迟不见带土回来，跟大家道了声歉也去了洗手间。一进去就听到窸窸窣窣的声音和粗喘，听起来很像带土，所以才会出声询问。

带土立马停下动作，扯了很多卫生纸胡乱擦一擦，提上裤子走出来。

“我没事。”带土没有看他，故作镇定的绕过他走到洗手台。卡卡西却看出了异样，手指一戳他的侧腰上，带土立马软在了他的怀里。看着他脸上不正常的红晕，卡卡西心里猜到了七七八八，给大和打了一个电话，急匆匆把带土带回了酒店。

 

一个小时过后，卡卡西穿着浴衣坐在床边，看着躺在他床上熟睡的带土若有所思，这时电话响起，来电显示是卡卡西的经纪人。

“前辈，你猜的没错，拍摄场地的润滑剂的确是催情款的，我也问过道具老师，他说买的时候就是这款，而且这些都是拜托其他人带的，大概是大众用的，他也没考虑太多。只是我看了包装后却发现了一个问题。”大和说。

“什么问题？”

“这是XX斯最新出的限量版热恋型，价格高的吓人，晓原来这么有钱吗？”

“不是有钱，是有人想对带土不利，不过也怪我，竟然真挤了进去。”还不止一瓶。

“挤、挤、挤……前辈你做了什么？不会是要假戏真做吧，你可要考虑清楚，他可是斑的人！”大和又要被吊着走钢丝了。

“带土是斑的人？你这是又从哪里听来的八卦？”卡卡西不以为然的笑笑。

“自从宇智波带土爆出要演受的消息后，有一些人推测带土很有可能跟斑不干不净，不然为什么能容忍他那么差的态度。而且带土明明是个不瘟不火的小演员，却经常耍大牌，还不是因为仗着他跟斑爷有一腿吗？”大和说的有点激动。

“这你也信？”卡卡西扶额。

“因为很有道理啊！”大和觉得有理有据有动机。

“好了，今天也辛苦你了，早点休息吧。”卡卡西挂了电话，又看着带土。伸出手捏了捏他的脸颊，问道：“你真的跟斑有一腿吗？”

“唔……”带土皱了皱眉，卡卡西以为他要醒，急忙把手拿开。却见他只是翻了个身嘴里喃喃的说：“红……红……”

“红？”说道红卡卡西只会想到夕日红和红豆。

“红豆糕……”带土说完开始咬着被角，不停地咀嚼。

“哼——”卡卡西忍不住笑了，轻轻捏了捏他的鼻尖，笑着说：“原来是跟红豆糕有一腿。”

 

Tbc

 


End file.
